1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combustion chamber assembly in a gas turbine engine.
2. Description of Related Art
One configuration of combustor chamber assembly includes an annular combustion chamber with a number of airspray burners arranged within it. Each burner introduces a mixture of fuel and air into the combustion chamber. The fuel droplets or vapour extend into the chamber as a plume. At a point downstream of the burner the plumes produced by adjacent burners overlap and create pockets particularly rich in fuel. In such regions combustion of the fuel is incomplete and soot particles are formed. This is an undesirable effect for both the engine and its operating environment. It is an object of the present invention to provide means for suppressing the formation of soot by promoting complete combustion of the fuel.